japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Abe
Abe is an elderly old woman, and the great grandmother of Gon Freecss. In the 1999 anime, she is reveal to be the mother of Mito Freecss, and Gon's mother. Including the mother in law of Gon's father, Ging Freecss. Abe is described as a person that is very sweet, and kind but doesn't prefer to be strict as well. She lives in Whale Island. Background 10 years ago after Ging Freecss had left the island, he came back with his son Gon Freecss as an infant (toddler in the manga). Ging tells her that he wanted Gon to be taken care of by her for a little while, but when she asks Ging about where his mother is, Ging responds simply that they were separated. When Abe was going to accept the offer by Ging, as she was holding Gon in her arms Mito however angrily shouted at him so loudly that Abe thought the whole island heard her. Personality Abe is described as a very kind person. However she seems to enjoy teasing Mito, when it's concerns about Ging. She also tries to make Mito stop worrying about Gon too much. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 series, Abe is a dark brown aged woman with brown hair which is always seen tied in a neat bun. However her hair is braided. She wears a long sleeve light blue shirt. Abe also wears a red yellow stripe dress that is seen over her long sleeve shirt. She also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. :2011 In the 2011 series, Abe is an pale aged woman with graying hair which is always seen tied in a neat bun. She wears a matching white sweatshirt and sweatpants, worn over by a simple orange dress. A dirty yellow scarf is loosely wrapped around her neck. She is often seen smiling with her eyes closed. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc During the events on where Gon was embarking to a journey to become a Hunter, she was enlightening Mito about how Gon is exactly like Ging and expects that one day he will leave his home just like the older men did. Yorknew City arc Later after Gon and Killua return to Whale Island from the Heavens Arena to visit Mito. Abe she tells him about Mito and Ging's past. Dark Continent Expedition arc She greets Gon when he returns to Whale Island along with Mito and is seen later on having dinner with them. Quotes *"You can be his mother but you can't be his father" *"Your regret burning that" *He is his father's son after all *Today is the end of your bet so hurry up and eat * Relationships 'Mito Freecss' She gets along well with Mito and enjoys teasing her. 'Ging Freecss' 'Gon's Mother' 'Gon Freecss' 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Kurapika' 'Leorio Paradinight' 'Kite' 'Konta' Knownable Relatives *'Mito Freecss' (Oldest Daughter) *'Gon's Mother' (Youngest Daughter) *'Ging Freecss' (Son in law) *'Gon Freecss' (Grandson) Trivia *Her name was never mentioned in the manga & both anime versions. However, her name was revealed in the booklet to the first Blu ray Volume of the 2011 anime. *The 1999 Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Abe's familial relationships. Mito was changed into her eldest daughter, whereas Gon's mother was changed to her youngest daughter. Ging was changed to be her son in law and Gon was changed to be her grandson, rather than her great grandson. *Her age and birthday is never mention. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Shizuka Okohira (Pilot OVA), Keiko Mizutani (1999 series), Hisako Kyoda (2011 series) *'English' : Michelle Warkentin (1999 series), Barbara Goodson (2011 series) :all information on Abe came from http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Abe Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females